Bunny and the Girl
by BrightonFanFic.net
Summary: A young teenage girl is left (legally) in the United States while her parents are working in a foreign country. However, she can't remember anything else...what is going on? Is everyone hiding something? Or is she forgetting something important?
1. Chapter 1

I lifted myself off from my bed for a moment, staring deep into the blacked screen that reflected the day's light from the window. Oh right. I remember. Today is a normal school day. Well not really. It was the edge of summer vacation, with the flowers in full bloom and the trees were fully green. Today was the mark of my end in my first year in high school. I pushed my legs off the side of my bed and entered the empty halls of my house, stretching and loudly yawing, as a cat would. I had grabbed a hoodie from the closet, and a pair of skinny jeans to go with. Quickly, I had hopped into the shower and right back out, brush in mouth. I threw the towel I carried out the shower around my hair and squeezed it dry, going into the kitchen and prepped some food to cook. A tortilla, with meat, beans, cheese, and some potatoes. "That should be enough," I thought aloud, wrapping the tortilla up into a cylinder.

After I had placed that into the microwave, I went to my room to gather my things and headed out the door, burrito in my hands. _May 18th, the day I get out of this hell. Only one more day._ I thought to myself. _One more day until freedom. Then mom and dad will come back to get me._ Today was also somewhat of an anniversary for me. This day marked the day my parents had left me with my...well let's say "Dismissive" aunt and uncle. Or how they put it, Tío and Tía. Tío Fernando was supposed to stay, but he made the excuse of "I don't have enough money." When in reality, he just hates America. I smirked. _Heh. Poor Alfred. What did he ever do to him?_ Yes, it's become sort of an inside joke with myself to connect a lot of unrelated things to _Hetalia._ Sure, I don't do it out loud, because why would I? It would give people yet another excuse to find me annoying.

Anyhow, I had a quick and mean stride down my street towards my school. There were already lots of kids piling into the dreaded high school, each pushing and shoving their way into the place. I quickly searched the area and was able to spot my Canadian friend, Bri. I smiled widely and bounded towards her direction, tackling her. "Howdy." She greeted, rubbing my head with a knuckle. "Hi." I chirped back. "I'm tired." She replied, unwrapping herself to rub an eye.

"Me too."

"I can't believe school's almost over."

"This also might be the last time I can see you in person."

"Aw shucks. I hope I can still message you."

"No shit Sherlock. You have my Skype."

"Oh, I forgot."

We both laughed.

I grabbed her arm and dragged her forward. We went to our first class and stayed there for practically a while, talking away until the first bell. Suddenly, her eyes went to the little laptop on our teachers desk. No one had walked in. She looked at me, asking, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "Probably," I replied, "If it's ANIME DAY!" We both shouted and leapt up from our seats, getting on the laptop and typed away. I had went to our usual anime site and lazed around the whole day, occasionally pointing out a few things. When the final bell rang, I looked at Bri. "How long do you think it'll take for my parents to come and get me?" I asked her, causing her too look at me. "Not sure. Maybe a few days?" She answered, getting up to stretch. "I kinda don't wanna go home now to be honest." I yawned, stretching out. "Yeah." Bri replied. "Wanna walk home together?" She asked with a bright smile. "Sure." I replied, getting up. "Maybe you can sleep over until they come to get me." Bri got out her phone in response, quickly texting who I can only assume to be her parents. She looked up and smiled. "Seems fine to them. C'mon." She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the school. If only I had foresaw what was coming next.

I spotted who I swore looked like America had walked by the corner of my eye. I turned around and looked, only to see nothing. I blinked. "What's up?" Bri asked, her eyes darting around as well. "I think I'm going crazy." I told her, turning around to see that she had backed up into me. "Whoa, hold on." She said, grabbing on to my sleeve. "Follow me." She guided me away towards a bushy area, I looked around, the warm air suddenly getting much cooler. I looked at Bri, who had just wiped her brow, as if she was doing something. "Hey, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing? My house is that way." I pointed, slightly panicking on the inside. "Yeah, uh, let's try to find another way home." She nervously panted, her blue eyes darting around even more than it did before. I felt my eye twitch in slight annoyance. "Bri, what the fuck-" She then jumped forward, covering me and blacking my eyesight out before I woke up.

I woke up.

I...woke...up? I didn't even really remember passing out actually. All I remember was walking towards an area with Bri...I shook my head, looking at Bri. We were at the house, and she was panting. "Bri," I moaned, "What just happened?" I saw her bit her lip. "Well I'm not sure how to explain this to you but, uhm…" She gained her breath, sitting down. "...there are people following us around. I can't really explain much with out causing you to panic." I grabbed her shoulders. "I'M PANICKING RIGHT NOW." I shook her, causing her to wiggle out of my grasp. "Shit shit, okay...okay I'll tell you." She got up, and hugged me. "Lyra, remember the player twos?" She asked. "Yeah? What abou- oh, holy SHIT." I backed away, wide eyed. "You serious?" She nodded. "Yes. I'm actually kinda happy you caught on so quickly." "So you're telling me," I said, walking in the living room and pointed to the TV that was paused on an episode of _Hetalia_ , "That, of all fucking things, _this_ is actually real? These mother fuckers…" "Actually exists." "Actually fucking _exists?!_ " I nearly screeched, grabbing her shoulders. She couldn't help but to let a smile touch her face. "Yup." I nearly squealed and jumped backwards into my couch. "This is awesome!" Bri gave a nervous chuckle. "It would be, if it wasn't for the fact that you're being hunted by a group of possessed maniacs." I looked back at Bri, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're being _hunted_ , Lyra. They're tracking you down." I blinked."Why?" She bit her lip. "I can't tell you." I then took a deep breath, and sat down. "Let's just lay low then. Wait for all to blow over. Whatever I did to piss them off should go right above them after a while right?" I sprawled across the couch haphazardly, with her sitting down right next to me. "No. They need you for something." I gave her a look. "So, I guess I was never normal from the start then eh?"

"Yeah." She replied, nodding.

"Well shit."

We sat awkwardly in the living room, shifting around. "So... uh…" I then blinked. "Wait. No." Bri looked a little worried. "What?" "This is a prank ain't it?" She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"You're tricking me."

"Lyra, why would I lie about your life being in danger?"

"If I know you and the other kids you get along with, you get forced to play along in their tri-"

"Lyra, be rational!"

"I _am_! You could be tricking me any minute, just like last year where you scared this shit out of me with that damn _Oni_ suit!" Bri had let out a snicker.

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"See? I don't think I should trust you with this."

"Lyra, I'm being serious."

"Suuureee."

"Lyra, have I lied to you about something like this before?"

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

"Lyra…" She took a deep breath of frustration. "What will make you believe me?"

"Show me."

"Sho...no. I can't let you near them-"

"Bri it's either you show me, or I don't trust you at all with this."

I saw her eyes falter for a moment. I knew that hurts, but I was not going to fall for it this time. If she has proof, then she'll show me.

Right?

That's when I heard gunshots rang. It was loud and consecutive. I didn't know that would happen. I panicked, jumping on Bri and hugging her tightly. She ducked down, listening closely. "Looks like they found us." She said under her breath. "Might as well…" She shifted around, springing wings...on her back…"W-WAIT A SECOND, BRI I DIDN'T KNOW YOU-" I screamed, but was cut off by the sound of crackling in the air. I fell unconscious, not knowing where the hell I was.

But I was awoken by a small, tiny, British voice. "Well, what do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the flying mythical creature right in front of me. Trying to grasp what the hell just happened, and where the _hell_ I was. I blinked slowly at the bunny, rubbing my eyes. "W-who…" He flew closer to me. "I see, so it's true. Do you not remember who I am?" I gave him a crazed look. _Of course I know, but I have no fucking clue what you mean by remember._ He sighed. "Of course. Come." He chirped, flying down a set path. "W-wait, where are we? Where's Bri?" He looked back, and blinked a couple times. "Oh, your friend? She's right there." He pointed downwards with his nose, and I followed the motion. Down was Bri's sleeping face. _Ugh. You have to pass out right this minute?_ I grunted, picking her up and slinging her over my shoulder. "Come on." He rushed, pushing me. "Okay okay, Geez." I sighed, pushing to walk faster. He flew right in front of me, leading me down a narrow path in the town. "So where are we?" I asked the rabbit, wondering if he'll ever answer. "Oh. I forgot to answer that." He chuckled. "We're in London right now." I stopped dead in my tracks. "Wait, what?" I asked, for assurance. "Yes, I said London." He repeated.

"London, England?"

"Yes."

"Where I was _born_?!"

He gave a frustrated sigh. "Yes. Now come along."

He continued flying along the path. I looked around at our surroundings, tall buildings lining the sight all the way towards the sky. We had traveled around until he had stopped suddenly. I gave him a nervous look. "What?" I asked him. "Seems like we have to hurry. Those guys are everywhere now!" He then flew behind me and started pushing me harder. "Hey hey, I can only go so fast while carrying a girl that's like 100 pounds, man!" He groaned,"I don't care just hurry!" And rammed against a man. "Oh my god I'm sorry sir…" I whimpered, backing up. "It's quite alright poppet!" He chirped. I had looked into his piercing blue eyes, his shiny strawberry blonde hair... _Wait...oh no._ I gulped. _Shit._ I heard Flying Mint Bunny also whimper. "In fact you were the very one I was waiting for!" He gently grabbed my shoulder and lead me towards another building, the murky English weather finally hitting something inside of me. "U-um...I'm sorry but I can't...uh…"Not being able to find words, I decided to flee right on the spot. I squirmed from his grasp (which now I realise, probably wasn't holding very hard on purpose because he's more gentle and forgiving than the others), and quickly made my way to the nearest square. Somehow I was still holding on the Bri desperately, panting heavily. I decided to rest on a column, carefully putting her down. I slid down the column, falling asleep to a memory.

 _It was very cloudy and muggy, as usual in England. The gentle rain was pouring down on my head with my parents right next to each other. I was looking around the plaza, desperately trying to find a place to eat, since the pit in my stomach kept growing, causing a painful twist in my stomach that kept popping. I kept tugging on my mom's jacket begging her to get me some food. She gave the man next to her a look , sighing, "I'm sorry Arthur, but could you get her some food? She's really begging now." He gave a warm smile. "Sure. Come on Lyra." He held out a hand to me, which I happily took. Arthur gave out a small chuckle. "How hungry are you?" I pointed to the nearest restaurant, which happens to be his pub he shared with a few others. He gave a hearty laugh. "Really, now? You want food now?" I nodded vigorously._

A head rammed into mine, causing me to shout, "Ow!" I looked up, glaring at whoever it was. Of course it was the flying bunny, who gave a grumpy pout. "Lyra! You're supposed to be walking!" I frowned. "Well you try carrying someone who is three times your weight and running away what is potentially a murder wanting your flesh!" My statement made him frown as well, huffing away. "Well hurry. We need to get you to safety." He then started pushing again. I sighed, getting up and carrying Bri towards where he was leading, shaking my head. "So are we really in London? I mean, I just need proof." He then gave a frustrated sigh. "Come over here." He said, flying towards the side of a building. I walked towards him and he pointed to a very large clock tower. Yup. That's it. Big Ben.

I felt my mouth tilt. "Oh." The bunny gave a look at me. "Now you believe me?" His ears flattened as he asked. I nodded, agreeing to follow him to another building. He looked around, knocked twice, and waited. I shifted around awkwardly during the long silence. I checked my phone, putting Bri down. It'd been ten minutes. Ten minutes before the door opened and another face was met with mine. I blinked slowly. "Come in." The other voice croaked. I grabbed Bri once more, and brought her in with us. The one who greeted me was…

I bit my lip in excitement. I didn't expect to see…

"Are you alright? How did you end up here?" Arthur asked in a gentle voice. I gulped.

 _Shit, what do I do?! What do I say?! God damn it Bri-_

"Oh, Arthur." I heard her groan. "Hi." He blinked, then smiled. "Bri. I assume you teleported her here?" She nodded at the question. "Yes. It appears they've strategically placed members around. Almost got caught by Allen." I immediately hugged her. Thank GOD she woke up. He nodded. "I see. I'll be right back, I need to tend to some tea." As he walked out, I looked at my companion. "Okay, how the _hell_ did you know what to do?" Bri bit her lip. "Alright, so you know how I teleported you here?" She asked. I replied, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I'm a demon."

"What?"

"I'm a demon Lyra. Even better, the countries that we know, are not only real, but a subclass of angle called 'animal classes'."

"...Uhhh...explain peasant."

"There are two different kinds of magical beings in the human class, Angel and Demon. The Angels are more effective using arts that support the human race, while Demons are more for the support of themselves and Angels. It's sort of a circle you could say."

"Yeah, next you're going to tell me there's a god and satan."

"Well you're not far off. There were two guys that found the classes of Angel and Demon."

I raised an eyebrow. "Lyra," She sighed in frustration,"You'll know once we restore your memory. For now, we'll be going with the Allies until we get to Paris."

"That's the plan?"

"Yes. That's the plan."

I gave her a silent look of confusion. "Trust me man, You'll understand."

"Why? Just tell me why, I want to know."

Bri's eyes faltered again, looking away. "Bri," I said more firmly. "You're…"

"Alright you two, I'm back." Arthur interrupted her, walking in and placing down two tea cups. "So tell me, how did you two get here?" Bri perked up. "Well, I used that flying little rabbit's lack of presence to teleport over to a nearby area, and telepathically told him to guide Lyra here as fast as possible." I shot her a glare. "And you made me fucking carry you?!" Bri rubbed the back of her head. "Well, let's just say, I didn't expect to use so much magic at a time. Sorry." I felt my eye twitch. Sure I could buy into the whole entire demon and angels bullshit at the time (because I literally saw proof of it right in front of me), but how much _magic_ it took? She should've done something else instead. Like, since she is a demon, I don't know, _fly?_ "Well I'm glad you two made it over here." England's gaze went to me. "I can definitely tell that _yank_ over there changed you for sure." He half-growled, lifting his hand to drink his own cup. I shrugged. "Well," I replied, assuming he meant Alfred, "He didn't really affect me _directly_. Just his culture." He nodded. I looked over at Bri. She sighed and I heard her voice in my head. _He's helped raised you._ I lifted an eyebrow, but remembered her words before: You'll know once we restore your memories. _What the hell does that even mean?_ I asked myself. It was just a mind boggle of shit storms in my head. Trying to piece it together was like trying to figure out the proof for 1+1=2; it had much deeper meaning than one physical thing and another physical thing meant you had two physical things.

"How did you grow a potty mouth anyway? Not that, I would care, I'm just wondering." Arthur again reminded me he was also there. "Oh, eh. I don't really remember. I guess it was just habit." Shrugging the response, I reached for the English tea that had been made for the two of us. I slowly sipped on the bitter liquid, which, surprisingly, I actually liked. It had a perfect blend of sweet and bitter, with a underlying tone of sweet lemon...and some other fruits. I looked up at Bri, who was still sipping her tea. "So...about my brother…" Bri sighed, "He didn't..cause too much trouble did he?" Arthur stared for a moment, blinking in confusion. He then sighed. "Oh. Takashi. No, he didn't cause too much trouble. Infact, he was quite helpful...most of the time." Bri nodded. "Good. I know how he can get at times.." Causing him chuckle. "That's why I said most of the time. When we weren't doing anything he just ended up flirting with some of us." Bri rolled her eyes. "Typical."

I gave Bri a cold, hard stare. "You have a brother."

"What? Oh yeah, I have a brother."

"You didn't tell me."

Bri took out her phone. "Lemme show you." Britain seemed a little confused. "She never told you?" I gave a heaved sigh. "She didn't tell me a lot." He bit his lip. "That seems…" "Awful, I know." Bri brought up a picture of a young "man", with a brown jacket with white fuzz around his neck, a white tee underneath, with a cross necklace, blue jeans. His hair was a unnatural blue color, and he had tangerine eyes. I looked at her. "He dyed his hair."I tilted my mouth. "Why?" She gave a shrug. "I don't think he liked his brown hair." I laughed. "Why not? Brown hair looks better on him." Bri shrugged. "I dunno. I kinda like the indigo look on him." England shook his head. "I'm going to agree with Lyra here, he would look better with his natural hair color." Bri raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, like you didn't dye your hair in your punk days-" "We do not speak of that here." He huffed, I giggled. "What color?" I asked Bri, causing her to smirk."Green. What else?" I laughed. Arthur's red face flared up in the corner of my eye, turning his head in embarrassment. "Ahem, anyhow, Lyra…" He grabbed my attention. "There's something I'm going to have to explain to you." He had put his tea down and looked me straight in the eyes. "Yeah?" "It's about the whole Angel/Demon thing. Do you know why we specifically recruited you?" He asked. In response, I shook my head. "Thought so." Leaning back into his chair, he sighed. "Your mother really did seal away your memories." I bite my lip. Was I supposed to know? How in the hell could I? I don't really remember anything past moving, and maybe in those short few years, something really important had happened? I sighed out of frustration, relaxing back into the seat. "I wouldn't worry about it now." He replied, apparently reading the frustration on my face. "It's important we get you to the meeting room. Which, luckily for us, is here today." I glanced around the room. "Here?" I my gaze meet his. "No, in the town hall. There was a call for an official meeting." I shifted around when he said "call". That would mean...officials were on the case. Which would mean…

I sighed, taking a fistful. I felt his hand pat my shoulder. "It's alright. I know you'd hate to be treated specially, but the only people that will be there are the allied and axis powers." Special treatment was really the worst. Now it was going to be hard to be treated like a normal kid, or a individual none the less. I could feel the embarrassment crawling in my spine. I didn't notice Arthur's comforting hand on my shoulder, but I did notice the tone in his voice. "Not that kind of meeting Lyra. I know how you are. It'll just be us and and the rest of the G8 - Which, I assume you remember?" I nodded in reply to his raised eyebrow. In return he ruffled the top of my head and patted my back. I followed him and Bri towards the Town hall. Surprising enough, there stood a few of the G8 right then; Alfred, Ivan, Yao, Francis...I squinted. "Where's the other three?" I asked in a stern voice. Arthur gave a shrug. "I'm not entirely sure, but Japan's phone is dead, Germany isn't answering his phone for some reason, and Italy's phone company cut him off." Oh, how lovely. Rolling my eyes, I walked forward with the others, Alfred smirking. "Hey England, my man!" He chimed, causing Arthur to flinch. "Well hello-"

Of course he was cut off by a deafening, "Ciao!" By the approaching Italian. Everybody flinched at the sight of the three. "There you bloody three are! Why the hell were you not answering your phone, Ludwig!" German's blue eyes looked away. "...I left it." He let his mouth fall into a crooked frown, slightly growling. "How professional." Lud's eyebrow twitched. " _Entschuldigung Sie?_ You're the unprofessional one here, _Gro_ _ß_ _Britanen._ " Arthur growled more. I decided to step in between them and hugged Arthur. I could feel Germany's glare on my back, causing my arms to shake a bit. It was quite nerve racking to have a very muscled man glare you down from the behind. " _Und wer ist das?_ " I turned my head enough to look up at him. "I'm Lyra." I managed to squeeze out. His eyebrow cocked upward sharply. "Yes, this is her." Britain confirmed, nodding at him. "This...little girl?" He gestured at me with a hand on top of my head. "She's so puny...She doesn't even have any meat on her." I frowned. _Yeah I know, I'm a stick._ "Well, it's just how her body is." I sighed in relief as a voice called out, "Let's just hurry the hell up and go inside! It's freezing out here!"

The room which the meeting took place was rather warm, for missing a fireplace and having open windows. Probably helped that America ran around and closed as much as possible. I took a seat right next to Arthur, France sat next to him, Italy taking the other seat next to me. They filled in each seat quickly and began promptly. "So, good news," Arthur started off, "I've found our subject." He glanced at me. "This is Lyra Cloudson-Vargas. I'm pretty sure this is the girl Takashi was talking about." Everyone's eyes were on me at this point. I shuffled a bit, feeling every nerve on my body start to tingle slightly and slowly go into a cringe. This wasn't going to be easy. "So...it's a kid?" America asked in a (kind of) rude tone that made me sink downwards. He's right. I don't know what exactly they want out of me. All I knew at the moment was:

Demons and angels existed.

Bri's a demon.

The allies are supposed to take me to Paris.

I'm important... some how...

Then suddenly everything is supposed to make sense? I felt rather self-conscious at the moment. They all were judging me. How the hell is a child useful in anyway?! What could I do? Stereotypical hero stuff, like have a hidden power that could help the world? Or just be a vessel for something to become...I don't know, a thing? A hand fell on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I have faith in her. If anything she's short of disappointment." I glared at him. _Making fun of my height are you?_ Arthur sighed. "Well, atleast we can squeeze her in the trunk-" "I am _NOT_ going in the trunk!" I growled. America howled with laughter. "Take a joke, geez."

"So that's the plan?" I asked the oldest one, China, as we walked out the door of the city hall. The short man nodded. "Indeed. It's gonna be a long travel, and you're gonna be on our backs for a while. You better go pee now." His voice was rough and tired. I nodded, running inside to the bathroom. A few minutes later, everyone was out and ready. We were going to drive straight to the English Channel, and fly above it to Paris. It was a good thing we were going to a office building that belonged to my parents' company, otherwise, we probably would've gotten lost. I looked up at the options, which was either the tense trio with the loud Italian, or...well, whatever you could classify the Allies. I glanced at Bri, who shrugged. She was going with what I chose. I sighed and walked toward the Allies. I guess this was a better choice, since the ride was much more entertaining. Hopping into the passenger seat, I pulled the seatbelt over my shoulder and was about to click it, when I heard America complain. "Hey, I wanted shotgun!" "Well then, you should have gotten off your lazy arse!" Arthur snapped at him, causing Alfred to roll his eyes and get into the back. I sighed, getting up. "Here you can-" "Sit." The brit interrupted. I sat back down. "Don't let him bother you dear." I glanced back at Alfred, but he refused to look back. I shook my head and got up. "Here."

Al was ecstatic, crying out as he hopped in the front. Arthur rolled his eyes, looking at me via the back view mirror. I gave him a small nervous smile in reply. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." I replied to him.

"Come on, she's trying to be nice."

"Oh, so _now_ you defend her."

"Arthur, don't start." Bri groaned.

"Well excuse me, I'm sorry that I _raised_ her."

"That doesn't mean she's your daughter, Iggy."

"Oh for god's sake- I told you to stop calling me that!"

"What? It's fitting." America laughed his reply off.

My mouth was solid shut as the scene got worse.

"I-G-G-Y write my name in bold~"

"You're not helping, Bri."

"Lighten up, _Angleterre._ " France joined in.

"Well it would be a better experience if you all would just _stop_."

I shifted around.

"Come on, you're making her feel guilty."

"No I'm not. Am I Lyra?" His eyes went to me.

I started panicking again. _What do I say? I don't want to be selfish and say yes, but I don't want to lie and say no…_ "Well?" America shook me. "Hey, be gentle with her, she's thinking!" Arthur shouted at him. "She's been thinking this whole time!" He whined back, falling back into his seat. I looked away. It was a lot less...enjoyable than I thought. Probably didn't help that I was shot down by everyone. "Alfred, she's always like that. Have patience." I heard Bri speak up, causing me to sigh in relief. Thank god for Bri. I looked over at the side and saw the other two make their way towards the car.

It's going to be one hell of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

_The blistering sun shone brightly as I gripped my mother's dark navy dress. I was begging her for something. What it was, I didn't remember. My mouth was dry. I guess for water. Our eyes met and she gave me a warm smile. "Oh, I almost forgot! Thank you for reminding me, dear." She looked up at the register and muttered something in German. The man behind the counter gave a small grunt and handed her two bottles. One had water and the other had some tea. I grabbed the water and chugged it, causing mom to giggle a bit. "My, weren't you thirsty?" She rubbed my head, picking me up. "Now, where to?" She asked me, and I pointed to a large building. She smiled. "Oh, to the train? Do you want to go to the zoo now?" I nodded. "Alright. I'll let your father know." She pulled out a cell phone and called up father._

I blinked my eyes open from the feeling of being swayed back and forth, "Oi, Lyra, wake up!" The Frenchman shouted. I groaned and looked over to the rest of the allies. "Come on, we have to carry you." I yawned and stretched. "Can I sleep on the way there?" "I dunno," Alfred replied, "do you want to fall off?" Arthur smacked him. "Do _not_ tease her! Do you want to give her a bloody panic attack?!" America rubbed his head. "Geez, you're uptight." I giggled tiredly, climbing onto Arthur's back. He sprouted wings on his back, surprising me. "Sorry, I should have warned you." I sighed. "It's alright." I slumped on his back, wrapping my arms around him. I glanced at the others, seeing them ruffle their wings and flap them once or twice. I let another yawn out, right before Arthur gave me a pat, in warning that he was about to take off. My muscles tensed up and gripped tightly as he prepared to jump.

A sudden push of air on my face caused my eyes to close rapidly. Cold air was constantly on my face, but I could feel the pressure difference and the sudden feeling of being much lighter. I managed to open an eye and get a view of the water below. I close it right after, whimpering. _Oh hell no, I don't want to imagine falling down in that water, thank you._ I couldn't fall asleep due to the freezing winds and cold hitting my face, but I would imagine it wouldn't take long for us to get there. Though it did make me wonder why we wouldn't just teleport to Paris instead. Wouldn't that be much better? If they're flying, there has to be a good reason for it. I hope. Do they have a limit on how much magic they can use? If Bri used a ton of magic just teleporting us... _Well, now that I think about it, that's probably why. It must use a ton of magical energy to teleport._ I nodded in conclusion. That had to be the reason. Which came to another thought, why not just have one person teleport me? Was it because they were uncomfortable with the thought of carrying one of the other's? I frowned. _Probably._

It was about time that we landed in Versailles, which was only about an hour or less away. I flopped down on my feet, massaging my arms after gripping so tightly for so long. Everyone else stretched out, yawned and did whatever they could. "So, we could easily reach there in about an hour." I heard Alfred say, taking out a map. "Yes, but remember, they could be _anywhere._ " The Frenchman warned. "That doesn't mean that they'll quickly come out of the ground or anything." Alfred waved a dismissive hand towards him and walked in Paris's direction. I quickly followed behind, with the others shouting, "Where are you going?!" I felt a small tickle on the back of my neck, and when to itch it. My hand met a furry surface, and I frowned. "Hey! I was sleeping!" Flying Mint Bunny squeaked (if bunnies could even squeak) with his tiny voice. "Well sorry." I grumbled. "What?" Alfred's voice alerted me. I forgot, he can't see or hear Mint Bunny...I think. "Not-" "She hit my head!" He shouted more, climbing on my head. America moved his hand forward quickly and gently, to pet the awakened bunny. "You're a lot more grumpy than I thought you were." I stared at him confused. "...You can see him?"

"Yep." He replied simply.

"How?"

"I dunno. It was during all these demons and angels stuff did I even know he existed. I think I've seen him once or twice."

I blinked more. "But, you haven't been able to see him before?"

"Not really? I don't know...all I remember is hearing a small voice talk to Britain and him talking back. Kinda like a Mandela effect."

"Um, isn't that not knowing or remember how something is spelt and your mind tricks you into thinking it's a certain way?"

"..uhhh…"

He fell silent. Looks like I stumped him on accident.

"A-anyway, that's just all I know." He shrugged it off. I gave a shrug of my shoulders and observed the surroundings. Didn't seem like anything was nearby, but it was dark. Everything was bathed in silver moonlight and dark clouds. I nearly tripped over a rock, but Alfred caught me. He decided to hoist me up on his shoulders (I guess because he got frustrated), allowing me to see a bit more. The walk was a bit boring, so I allowed myself to fall asleep.

 _I ran towards a large animal in a cage, bursting with excitement. A giraffe, tall and neck fully extended, tongue out to lap up the leaves on the tree. I watched in meek curiosity, quietly watching the large animal from afar. A hand landed on my head. Father's. I smiled at him, signing, "Papa, look! Do you think it's sad?" He tilted his head, most likely confused. "What do you mean,_ mi jiha _? It looks satisfied." I bit my lip, trying to find words. "It looks like it wants to be free. Look at the legs, for example. They look really...fat?" I looked up at him for approval. He nodded. "I see, I see. Yes, he does look like he wants to run around and be free. It's kinda sad, isn't it?" He smiled at me. "But, he's better off here than he would be in the wild." I sighed._ Not exactly the reaction I was hoping for, but I guess I'll save it for later. _I walked away from the giraffe, and looked at the pigeons. I never understood why the pigeons got away, scott free, and spread their wings while the animals like giraffes and hippos and the like have to stay in cages their whole life. Maybe I'll learn when I'm older._

 _I noticed that Mother was holding something. Euros. I tugged on her dress lightly and signed, "What are you getting?" She smiled back at me. "Just some Ice Cream dear." She had another girl in her arms as well. Was she a friend of mine? She had the same eye and hair color as our family...but I don't remember having a sister…? I blinked at her and my mom, watching her order ice cream for four. She referred to the other girl as..._

A sharp pain woke me up. It traveled down from my head to my back. I opened an eye to see Alfred being assaulted by his 2!p, causing me to panic. I slowly moved away from the scene, only to have someone yank on my hair and cause me to cry out in pain. The hand then grabbed my hoodie, by the hood, and nearly choked me. I cried even more. "Well I'll be damned." Allen growled. "I wasn't expecting to run into you two here." I managed to whine out, "But how did you get here? You were in the states!" He chuckled. "Teleportation is a great thing." I nearly gasped. _What?! I thought that took a lot magic!_ "It does." He replied, grabbing a handful of my hair. I whined more and more, he yanked back. "Well since you're so close, we'll carry you the rest of the way. How about that sugar cube?" He whispered sweetly. I let some really fat tears down my cheeks. I was scared. I didn't know if I was going to live or die. If I was going to see any of my family ever again. I hyperventilated nearly into unconsciousness. He was holding me the whole time. "Are you done?" He asked irritatedly. "L-Leave her… alone… damn it… the old man's going to have my head." America groaned, getting up. Allen growled. "Who said you could get up, porkchop?!" He shot at his feet. Allen looked a bit shocked. "How _could_ you?" He gasped. "I thought we were pals?" Alfred roared, "Shut _up!_ " and sprung upwards, wrapping an arm around my torso, carrying me quickly away. I buried my face into his chest, whimpering lightly. The air around us crackled. _Not again…!_

I curled up on the bench next to us. Arthur was not going to be happy. Of course he wasn't. I hurt mostly all over. Luckily my wounds had healed up mostly, and rather quickly. I was still sore and tired, however. The pain from the yanking remained standing on certain spots. Alfred was passed out next to me, leaning on the bench. We were right outside the office building. I was debating myself on going in or not, since I didn't know what to do. I could go inside, but how would I know what's in there? Or what's not in there? It shouldn't take long for the others to show up. Or maybe I should go hide in one of the motels? I could get Al's number and text him when I sneak into a room and wait for the others there. I nodded. That might be the best idea at the moment. I grabbed his phone out of his pocket slowly, as to not wake him, and unlocked his phone. I looked at his number and typed it into mine, put it back and zipped his pocket up. I walked away as I texted his phone:

 _Don't panic, I'm going to sneak into one of the nearby motels. ~Lyra_

I walked into one and watched the moving men carefully, waiting to sneak into a room a group was moving out of. I crouched behind a vending machine. The family left rather quickly, so I ran as quietly as I could into the room. Seeing the clean room made me smile. The room had gotten serviced right before they left. I could rest here. I flopped down on one bed, spreading out. Well, until a loud knock sounded with Alfred's voice following, "Lyra, get out here." I groaned. "But Alfred, I'm tired as hell." "I know," He replied, "That's why I rented us a room." I jumped out and went out the door. He held up a key card. "See?" I smiled. "But, thanks for texting me buddy." He rubbed my head. Maybe he wasn't going to be as difficult as I thought he was. I hugged him as he walked into the room down the hall, opening the door to a better room than the last one. It was a suite, with one room and a living room. The couch looked hella comfortable, and I wanted to test that. I flopped down, relaxing back into the soft squishy cushions. "Hey," Alfred caught my attention, "I'm sleeping there." I gave him a confused look. "What? Why not take the room?" He shrugged off the question, picking up the remote. I nestled deeply into the cushions. "Did you let the others know?" I asked the tired American. "I think so. Wanna call em?" He handed me his phone, with the first thing on my mind was calling Arthur. I was tapping my foot impatiently, waiting for the Brit to pick up.

"What is it now you wanker!" He shouted grumpily.

"Hi Arthur." I said.

"Oh… Sorry Lyra."

I giggled. "It's alright."

"Is there anything you need love?"

"He told you where we were, right?"

"Yes, he did." I knew he was being vague on purpose, but it still irritated me since I wanted to know if he knew exactly where.

"Okay, I just wanted to be sure that you knew."

He chuckled. "We'll be there in a few minutes. You can rest now."

The phone then went silent, prompting me to toss Alfred's phone at him and stretch, yawing. He had caught the phone and got out a phone charger. He breathed out a sigh. "Sorry for earlier." I blinked at him.

"What?"

"...you're not mad?"

"Why would I be? You didn't directly lead me into trouble, you just _found_ trouble, that's all."

He seemed genuinely surprised. "You're… pretty cool, for a kid."

A blush dusted across my cheeks. "I am?"

He laughed, rubbing my head. "Dude, you're pretty chill." He then stopped for a moment.

"How old are you?"

I laughed. "I'm 15."

I could see the shock in his expression. "I know, I don't look that old."

"Yeah, holy shit…"

I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes. I nodded off to sleep, babbling to America about simple things like how it was living alone and how my life was like; Most of my time was spent with Bri doing homework and other things. It wasn't too soon that I would pass out and blank out.

 _My mother rolled her eyes at a passing man who eyed me and my sister. I whimpered, hiding behind her. The tall man was complaining about my inability to talk. Eventually, the girl my mom was holding snapped at him,"Well you're not going to help her talk, Mister!" Causing the man to shout back at her. "Excuse me?!" Mother shouted back, everyone in the area falling silent. "Do_ not _talk to my daughter like that!" She caused the man to turn around and leave. I blinked. My mother always had a very authoritarian air to her despite not being an authoritarian. I blinked at her as she walked over to the ticket station and angrily punched in the location and required information to receive a ticket. The girl in my mom's arms jumped down and hugged me. "You okay sis?" She asked, causing me to blink in confusion. I nodded at her._ Did I have a sister?

 _She smiled. "Good, I don't want anyone to bully my little sis!" Mom sighed and rubbed her head. "Neither do I, dear." She grabbed the ticket, and sat us down on a suspended chair. I laid my head on the girl's shoulder._ I guess she is my sister? _I shook the thought out of my head and waited patiently for the train to come._

A hand patted my head. "Wake up." I blinked slowly, trying to remember where I was. _Oh, right, France._ I sat up, catching my dizziness on a nearby bed stand. Arthur had pulled me up. "Right, now we need to just walk into the office." His eyes snapped to the other men in the group. "Are you all prepared?" Some of them nodded, with only Russia looking a bit unsure. "This _is_ the building, _да?_ " I nodded. "I'm pretty sure. My mom showed it to me before, a few weeks before we left...I think." It was Yao's turn to huff out his frustration. "How do we know for certain?" I frowned. _YOU were the one who made the whole plan and even typed in Google Maps, shouldn't YOU know?!_ "Yao, please. Did it show up on Maps?" Alfred pointed to his phone. "Yes...I think…hold on." He looked on his phone, causing me to bite my nails. I swore my mom had shown this building to me… "Yes, it did." A cryful gasp fell out of my mouth. _Thank god._ "Right. Let's go in then."


	4. Chapter 4

A hand was placed on the doorknob, and pulled rather strongly back, the door creaking loudly. "Okay, here's the plan." Alfred whispered (surprisingly, most of the time he's shouting). He laid out a map of the building. "Arthur will take Lyra to the top floor to Sylvia's office. Me, Yao and Ivan will stay a floor behind and sweep through to make sure no one is there. Francis, you're going to have to secure an exit for these two so that they can easily escape." I felt a small jolt of panic. "Wait, what if we were to get caught?" He nodded. "I'll just fly up on that level. Easy." Arthur narrowed his eyes. "How in the blazes are you going to fly through a _ceiling,_ Alfred?" The American bit his lip. "Uh, magic." I rolled my eyes. _We're doomed._ "I thought that would be my job?" Francis's voice was rather unimpressed. _Yes, thank you._ "Well we'd be closer." I then got yet another question. "Can't we just take the elevator up?" Alfred raised an eyebrow. "What did you think I was implying by "to the top floor?" Did you really think you were going to walk up there?" I blinked. "Oh." "Then what's the point of sweeping it Alfred?" Arthur shot at him, with the American sounding rather frustrated. "Well do you want to be ambushed?!" I flinched towards the elevator door. _Please don't let them fight…_ "Well I don't want to waste any precious time! Every minute we spend is another minuet for _them,_ Alfred!" America just turned around and left. "Sure, whatever." I sighed. _Oh no._ Arthur growled out of frustration, Yao rolled his eyes, groaning " _Bù chéngshú de báichī"_ Under his breath, and Ivan shrugging it away. Francis put a hand on my shoulder. "Best be going, _enfant_. Negative energy attracts them." I nodded and walked quickly into the elevator, awaiting Arthur to follow after. He was starting to argue with Francis now. Another sense of panic started to arise in my stomach, inching towards the elevator. "Arthur…" I called out weakly, barely grabbing his attention. He let out a giant, frustrated sigh and walked towards the elevator with me, pressing the highest button. The 70th floor. We were going to be here for a while.

I sat criss-crossed on the elevator's floor. Arthur was leaning against the wall, arms cross and eyebrows furrowed. I gulped, daring to ask, "Did...I have any siblings?" It was enough to pull him out of his angry trance. "Yes, actually. One, an older sister. I didn't really get to know her as well as you." I blinked. _That girl in my dreams WAS my sister then._ "What was her name?"

"Matrice, I believe…"

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"I had a few dreams with her involved."

He blinked in silence. "When?"

"On our way here and in the motel."

"...so it is near. That's a good sign."

I tilted my head. "It?"

"The box. Your mother has your past memories in a box."

"...why?"

He shrugged. "She told me it was a spell to protect you. Not sure how it protects you, it seems counter productive to seal your magic away."

I jumped at the mention of _your magic._ "What?!"

"Ah, I forgot to mention that. I think I over heard Bri talking to you about angels and demons?"

"I have _magic?"_

"More than that. You're an angel."

"...w-well...talking about Bri, where is she? I thought she supposed to go with us?"

Arthur shrugged once again. "I guess she had more important matters with the axis."

"Oh." I sat in silence for a few seconds, before going back to the whole Angel thing.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"If I'm an angel, why do the 2!ps want me?"

Arthur sighed. "I know you're going to find this hard to believe, but… Takeshi told us of a prophecy that one child born an archangel is destined to fight the god of demons, _Remus._ He said it was the most recent descendant of the Cloudson or Vargas family. You're the only archangel I know in the family."

"So...does that mean I'm like a powerful being or something?"

"Well, yes. Archangels are supposed to be the most powerful class of the angels. There's only one per a generation…" He looked at me.

"So, fate choose me, a useless teenage girl?"

He swatted my head. "No, your _not_ useless."

I rubbed my head. "Infact," Arthur continued his thought, "you're a sweet little girl. Even if you don't realize it."

I fidgeted into the corner. It was a very tight space in the elevator, since I was able to still touch his leg from the corner, if I reached. The elevator slowed to a stop and binged open. The doors were very slow to open. I got up and hid behind Arthur as he quickly walked forward. He lifted a hand and a gun materialized in it, a click of a bullet sounding from it. "Stay close." He grumbled to me, a command I took seriously to cling to his shirt. I watched his emerald eyes snap back and forth from the walls , watching closely. I also watched the near surrounds. It looked like a standard office building, with many doors opened to large spaces of cubicles and computers that looked like they could load a lot of heavy things, like heavily detailed mountains. _This is probably the architecture level, mom always loved seeing Architecture and studied it…_ I could feel the sweat on my palms. I was shaking. It'd been awhile since I last ate, hasn't it? "Are you alright?" Arthur asked, probably detecting the shakiness of my hand. "Uh, just a bit hungry but I'm fine." He nodded. "Maybe we can get some actual rest after this." Luckily we had no trouble. It was a pretty quiet area and no one alerted us. Perhaps they didn't know about the building. Or maybe this was one giant booby trap and they're in my mom's office, waiting to ambush us. Either way, it was eerily quiet, and we were lucky enough not to have anyone attack us. Arthur's "aha!" Caught me off guard as his hand went to the doorknob. I stopped him with my own, out of panic. "W-wait, w-what if we being baited?" He stared at me after I had said that phrase, and sighed. "I don't feel their presence on this floor. We should be fine, dear. Just stay behind me." I gulped and backed away, hiding behind him. He opened the door very slowly, and kicked down the door with the pistol aimed straight ahead, as if he was a cop. His eyes scanned the area, and he gestured me to go forward. I could feel my panic rising even more. "It should be under her desk…" He said aloud, probably to point me in the right direction. I looked under the large desk and lo and behold there was a small ornate box on the floor. It was decorated with gold rims, with small jewels of ruby dotting the middle of the flowers. I slowly picked it up, turning it around. _How the hell do you open this thing?_ "Hm… the seal looks a bit complex…" Arthur leaned over my shoulder. "Should I keep holding it?" I asked him, causing him to nod. "Perhaps…" He grabbed my hands, making me feel around it. "Perhaps what?" He started at it intensely. He kept feeling it around, a tingly feeling occasionally going through my arms. He stopped when the tingling intensified over a specific spot. The lock. I looked at him nervously. "Press on it." He said calmly. I swallowed down my saliva and pressed on it slowly, suddenly losing conscious.

I instantly panicked when I woke up. I grabbed a pillow nearby, biting it intensely. I felt lost. Yet, at the same time, I could remember everything now. My mom sent me over to America because of work reasons, true, but also because of the 2!ps. Arthur was there my whole childhood. I understood now why he was being so protective of me. He was _fond_ of me. I could feel tears swelling up, but a little something exploded from my hand, making me jump and shout. I stared at it for a while. Fire. I slowly started to panic, but then I remembered, this is normal. I can _materialize_ things now. I tried a flower. Then a grass blade. I stared at it, sighing. I saw feathers sprawled out around the bed. I picked one up, looking at it. It was pure white, like nothing had defiled it yet. There wasn't an open window. I glanced in the bed mirror, seeing me in a white gown and white wings protrude from my back. _Wow, I didn't know he meant LITERALLY an angel. Well I mean, I kinda figured but…_ A small smile then formed on my face. _I can fly now!_ I got up, towards the window. I got up on the window ciel, spreading out my wings. Before I could jump, someone grabbed my collar and violently pulled me back, causing me to cry out. "Dude, what are you _doing?!_ " Alfred shouted. I rubbed the back of my head. "Uh, trying out my wings…" He rolled his eyes at my response. "So you remember everything now?" I blinked. "Mostly, yeah. Though I'm still confused…"

"On what?"

"Who is Romulus, and why do I remember his name?"

"Romulus? I think Takeshi said that was the God class angel…"

"Huh...I wonder if I ever overheard my mom talking about him."

"Speaking about your mom, do you know where she is?"

I nodded. "She should be in Germany."

"Alright, that's our next stop. We're going to see your mom."

"Why?"

"Well, to talk to her about this. I don't know what to do next…"

"We've all agreed. We're going to drop her off at the nordics' to train." Arthur walked in, announcing.

"Oh. Why?"

Arthur gave me a look. "I know you barely know a thing about fighting Lyra. I understand that you're a bit on the weak side."

I blinked. It's true, I've always been a bit weak. But why the nordics?

"I know you're a bit confused, but at the moment they're in the safest place. We need you to stay there until we find who's behind it all."

"Wait, so it's not just Remus? Who's the other person?"

Arthur shrugged. "Again, that's what we aim to find out."

I let out a short breath, sitting down. I looked down at my gown and looked up. "How'd you get me out of my other clothes anyway?" Arthur looked at me. "Equivalent exchange and materialization with teleportation. It gets easier as you continually practice." I nodded. "Oh. Can I do it?" He rubbed my head. "Of course. It gets some getting used to, however." I blinked at him, watching him grab my clothes. He tossed them to me, with the notion of _get dressed._ I walked to the bathroom and quickly changed, walking back out. I was greeted with the allies ready to go already, with my stomach churning. I really, _really_ need some food.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few days later, and I was extremely exhausted. The only food I got (or at least had time for) was some spaghetti Italy managed to bring us. It was a lot, like two whole plates, but I was still starving. But that didn't really matter at the moment, since we were so close to Copenhagen, where we arranged to meet the Nordics. Bri had reunited with us, and I told her everything I remembered. She seemed ecstatic with the notion, hugging tightly. "That's great news!" She told me, causing a sigh to escape my lips. "Yeah, 'great'." She looked at me with confused eyes, blinking. "What's the sarcasm for?"

"I'm still confused as hell."

"About what?"

"Why me? I don't get this whole 'prophecy thing'."

"It's what's written by our oracle."

"So you're depending on the word of one person?"

"Well, yes and no. Before they were separated, the gods of the two classes would be able to confirm if it was true or not. The Oracle hasn't been wrong."

"So you don't think they'll be wrong now?"

"No, I don't think think so."

"Why?"

The question got her thinking, then she replied with, "Sometimes fate is more forceful…and you can't control it…"

"Do you really think I'd take this lightly, Bri?"

"...No. I know you don't like it."

"Then why do you think I'll accept so easily?"

"You're mature Lyra. You can take things pretty well."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

"Lyra.." She pouted, hugging me. "Listen, please. I know you think you're alone in this, but you're not. I didn't want to force anyone to do anything, but as King John's daughter I have to."

King John. The head of the demonic royal family. The name was like mentioning an old friend.

"He didn't really force you to do anything."

"Yeah, it's not my dad. It's the council. If I don't obey them I'll get grounded."

I chuckled. "He grounds you?"

John wasn't the kind of dad to ground his daughter over every rebellious thing she did.

"Well he kinda has too, or my mom will be upset."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Oh yeah, your mom."

"Hey, you two, come here." Arthur reminded us that the countries were still there, waiting for us to be done chatting. I walked over with Bri to his car. I was a bit irate since I wanted to try flying, but we had to drive for "safety" reasons. (Honestly I think was because they were scared of being spotted by the 2!ps) I sat in the passenger's seat snugly, watching the multiples of people walk around hurriedly to fill their cars with gas. Everyone seemed to have been in a hurry, since there was a warning issued not too long ago about "dangerous unidentifiable beings in the area." My guess was the 2!ps.

But oh boy, was I wrong.

It happened in a few minutes after the area emptied out. Arthur was on his way back from filling up on snacks and drinks, when _it_ attacked. I didn't even know what the living hell it was, but it struck quickly, snatching at the gas station. I nearly screamed, wanting to run out and help Arthur, but it looked like he didn't need really need it after all. A few gunshots were heard, with a shouting, "Get out of here you bloody bitch!" I blinked. It's been awhile since I've heard something like that from him. A few moments after, the thing disappeared in a cloud of...some sort of vapor. England's expression changed from mildly annoyed to somewhat tired. Quickly opening the driver door, he looked at me and asked, "Are you alright?" I nodded. "Yup. What was that?" He let out a breath of air. "That was a true demon."

"Wait, your mom didn't tell you about them?" Bri asked, confused.

"No."

"Oh, _now_ it makes sense."

"What?" I asked the brit.

"Your mother sealed your magic to protect you."

"You've said that already-"

"True demons are drawn to large amounts of magic."

"Oh."

"Because of that, she wanted to prevent any damage you would've gotten in America."

"Sneaky," Bri added.

I stared at him. "But… what work is more important than I am?"

"It's probably not the work, but rather the location. Right now, your mother is working in the most infested place - Spain."

"But if she sealed away my magic, she wouldn't have to worry about-"

"It doesn't matter. Sealing magic is only part of the process. Casting magic requires any memories of magic."

"Okay… sounds fake, but okay."

He rolled his eyes and hopped into the driver's seat. "Well whether you choose to believe it or not, it's the truth."

I stared out the window. _Great. So, not only do we have the everlasting threat of the 2!ps looming over us, we also have these...monster things on us too. What are we, prey? I bet Remus will sick some kind of new kind of demon on us or something… he seems like that._ My eyes caught sight of the snow freshly made into the ground, with barely a mark of tire on them. It looked like it snowed either yesterday or only a few hours ago. Moreover, no one had been in the area for awhile. Again, it was only a few minuets ago that the warning was issued. Perhaps people were scared out of the area? Or they were hiding. I bit my lip. That had to be it. They were hiding. I looked at Arthur and asked, "How is the snow fresh?" Arthur shrugged. "I haven't an idea, dear. It might because there was a snowstorm that just dissipated only an hour ago." _Bingo._ "Oh." I replied, stretching out. I could tell Arthur was a bit frustrated. "I know, you're bored, but please be a bit more patient. We'll be there in a little while longer." I fell into the chair, gazing outside. A smile touched my lips, remembering lyrics from a song I heard the other day. I began mumbling them under my breath, " _...if you need proof then look at my biceps, because they're wearing sunglasses and that clearly means I rule…"_ Bri must have heard me, because she added, "My cooking skills unrivaled when it comes to spaghetti, with sauce and pasta noodles extra long~." Arthur was getting more annoyed as we began to sing in unison, "And not a single creature has survived a dish!" " _but frisk just walked right past it."_ "SANS DON'T INTERRUPT MY SONG!"

"What in the blazes are you two doing?" He asked in a warning voice. I made a small smile. "Singing." "Uh-huh…" The brit raised an eyebrow at us, then looked back at the road. "It takes a special kind of perfection just to match what I have been without ever having tried!" Bri started it back up. "And that's why Undyne wants me in the royal guard-" "Could you please, for the love that is good and holy, _stop?"_ Arthur groaned, rolling his eyes. I giggled, obliging. Bri sighed. "Kill joy." "Excuse you, I have a massive headache."

"Oh _waa,_ not my fault you didn't take an Advil."

"Yes, but it helps that you _don't_ make it worse."

"Don't fight," I tried to interrupt, whining.

"...fine."

We were finally in Copenhagen, desperately trying to find the Nordics. Arthur was getting rather frustrated with the directions. "Where the hell are they? It should be around here?" I looked at his phone. "I think your gps is off." He replied snappily with, "No, I _swear_ I have it on…" I bit my lip. His hand pat my head. "Bri, can you take a look around please?" He asked, turning to the small Canadian. "Sure thing." She took off seconds after, flying around in circles like a hawk. I looked at Britain. "How haven't we been hunted down? By the government, or people, anyway." Arthur shrugged. "They're keeping it a pretty close guarded secret in America for some idea only god knows. Everywhere else it's been happening so frequent it's just a thing we've gotten used to now." I frowned. "How come this just became an issue." Arthur gave yet another shrug. "It's only gotten bad recently. When you were a young girl it was easily handled by the police, but now it's gotten so bad that the Angelic and Demonic royal family had to step out for the first time since the 17th century, and announce their soldiers in order to help the cause." I blinked at him. "Whoa...why did they withhold it for so long?" The question caught the brit off guard. He looked like a switch went off in his head. "Hm, good question. I'm not really sure why, since if they were released earlier this wouldn't have happened." I tilted my head, scratching intensely. I was about to ponder on it, when a sight caught my eye. A tall man, more than likely in his 20's, with snow white wings passed by us, shouting in… I think it was Danish. I had barely caught his words, " _Er du sindssyg_!" I blinked, looking at Arthur. He didn't seem to notice, so I brushed it off. The man took off towards Bri, causing me to panic. Was he talking to her? I grabbed Arthur's pant leg, catching his attention. "What?" He asked me in a tone full of hysteria. I pointed to the man, at a loss of words. "Oh, he's probably just trying to warn Bri."

"Of what?"

"Well, Mathias _did_ say it could get a little rowdy over here…"

"What do you mean by that?"

"There has been a few breakouts here and there…"

I raised an eyebrow. "You said it was safe here."

"It is. It's the least infested area. Still doesn't mean it's not entirely, 100% safe."

 _Oh for hell's sake._ I mumbled under my breath quietly.

Bri came back down, attempting to talk to the man. "I don't know Danish, sir. I only know French." He sighed, barely understanding. _Oh great. If only I knew-_ " _Undskyld mig, hun formodes at være her._ " A familiar Nordic voice called out, talking to the angel. He turned on his heels, shrugged and walked away, stepping in a rather haughty matter. I glanced towards the direction of the voice to meet a pair of sky blue eyes. _Denmark._ "'Owdey!" He waved, his hand meeting the top of my head. _Why does everyone have the impulse to pat my head?_ "So, I'm guessin you're 'ere because of the deal?" I blinked. "What deal?" "Yes," Arthur interrupted, "I'm here to drop off Lyra." He got out of his pocket his phone. "Now _please,_ pick a better spot next time!" Mathias laughed it off and entered another address in there, patting my shoulder. "Come on 'oung one, m' house isn't that far from here." I nodded. "Good, I'm freezing." He laughed at the statement I made. "Ja, there's been a nasty winter blowin through here for the last few days." _Wow,_ I sighed in my head, _his english is better than I expected it to be._ "Don't be surprised, I 'ad to learn for business." He winked. _Oh yeah, right. Forgot we can communicate telepathically._ He suddenly lifted me in the air, causing me to shout. "Damn it, why do you all have the tendency to pick me up?!" "Because you're so small!" He replied, hoisting my body up on his shoulder.

Their lodge was pretty nice. It had a pretty wooden interior with cabin like features; A fireplace with a small fence, a chimney made of brick, walls made of oak and barch, a large couch, a tv and a few doors to each of the Nordic's bedrooms. _I guess I'm sleeping on the couch._ I shrugged. _No big deal._ I watched Mathias's movement to the couch, and sat on it when he gestured me to do it. " _Moi!"_ Finland came in, sitting across from me on a stool. "You must be Lyra." He held his hand out. "I'm Tino." I smiled at him and took his hand. "Very pleased to meet you." I said to him. _Even if I already knew you._ He smiled. "Wow, Arthur's right, you are well mannered." I chuckled. _His English is just as good. Holy shit. They never stop impressing._ The others came in as well. "Who's the squirt?" Norway asked, monotone. "Lyra." He responded shortly. "Oh. I was expecting a tall, mature girl." I lowered my lids. _Of course._ "Nor, don't be a downer!" Mathias scolded Lukas, smiling at him. "She's what he chose." Nor rolled his eyes. Ice was nowhere in sight, as what I expected. I let myself relax back as the two bickered between back and forth about the future. I felt my stomach rumble. Looking at Tino, he nodded and got up. "Sounds like you all are hungry. Let's cook something, yes?" Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. "Ja, my stomach is rumblin." Den announced. "Same. " I lifted my voice.

Fin hopped up from the stool and got a pan. Den got out of the way to feed the fire some wood. "Do you need any help?" I asked, just to be sat back down. "No thank you, we appreciate it though." Finland smiled. _Huh. Alright then._ "What should I cook...hmmm... What do you think, Swe?" His head was turned in a quarter view to face Sweden. Swe nodded, causing Finland to laugh. "You want to cook?" I could hear Mathias groan in the next room. "He better be making Swedish Meatballs." Giggling had escaped my mouth. "Do you mind?" Finland asked me. I shook my head. "I'm not picky." "Good." Sweden responded. Both Tino and I fell silent. That was a _very rare_ occurrence. I'm guessing he was trying too seem much less distant. I wanted to immediately change the subject, "Where's Peter?" Fin paused looking at the clock. "Hm, good question. I'm sure Mathias knows-" "Did somebody call me?" A small british voice interrupted us, with a small boy bursting into the room. I pursed my lips, looking at Tino. _There he is._ "Yes, we were just talking about you. You know about Lyra, right?" Peter scoffed. " _Everyone_ is talking about that girl! I don't understand why she's so important." _Right with you, bro._ "Peter, she's right here." Mathias pointed to me as he walked by, grabbing a cup and a beer out of the fridge. "Oh. I see. How old are you?" "Uh...14." He seemed shocked. "Oh wow! You're a lot older than I thought, with how short you were." I flinched. _Excuse me?! You're like 3' something! Just because I'm-_ "Peter, she's not _that_ short." Tino rubbed his head, ruffling his hair. "Yes she is." I put my phone up in front of my face. "Well, I guess that means you're also pretty short for your age." Mathias chuckled, causing Peter to heat up. "I"m _not_ short!" I frowned. _Oh, but I am huh?_

"Whatever ya say, lil' buddy." He rubbed the microcountry's head lovingly, causing him to groan. "Swe, hurry up I'm hungry."

"..."

"What, are you gonna say something?"

"...No."

I looked at him, surprised he even replied. "You sure? You seem a little irritated."

He shrugged. "Come on, speak out your mind." Mathias poked him, causing the swedish man to direct his gaze to him. "...I'm worried." The dane tilted his head. "'Bout what? There's nothing to be all that-" "The infestation is spreading." _Wow. Not only is he talking, but he interrupted someone...what a time to be alive…_ Mathias laughed. "Oh you worry wart, it's not spreading. They're keeping it under good control. Mostly." Berwald raised an eyebrow at the dane. "Hey, I said mostly. Nothing real bad can happen here." I shifted around. The more he lingered on mostly the more uncomfortable it got. "Sure, Mathias." The swede rolled his eyes. A phrase repeated in my head, " _True demons are drawn to large amounts of magic."_ Which could mean that I could bring a lot of chaos to these people. I _could._ I felt my stomach turn on it's head. It's dangerous for me to be here.

"...Is it because of me?" I asked out loud, causing both Nords to gaze at me. "No." The Swede replied. "You're not th' cause." Mathias slammed his hand against my head (I'm sure he meant it lovingly) and rubbed roughly, laughing. "Oh yer cute!"

 _One two, strike._ I lunged forward with a sword that Norway handed me, hitting the shaft of Denmark's axe. He smiled at me, grinning widely. "'Ey, that's not bad! Try it again." I nodded, spreading my weight between my two legs. _One...two…_ Mathias threw me off when he started charging. By instinct I jumped up, accidentally summoning my wings to go higher, landed behind and hit his ankles. He tripped backwards, falling flat on his ass. He roared in laughter. "Wow, yer pretty good! Where'd you learn to do that?" I shrugged. "My father. I think." Den punched my arm gently. "You 'member that much?" i nodded. "A whole lot, actually. I barely remember my own sister, but that's about it." He looked a little interested now. "Ah, ya have a sis? What's 'er name?"

"Mat."

"Huh. That's a weird name."

Finland called out, "Dinner is ready! I hope your training is done now!"

We looked at each other, Mathias having a big smirk on his face. He got up and started running, shouting "Last one there has to eat the…" I didn't quite get that last part, but I bet it was absolutely horrible. I got up and flew, barely touching the door before Mathias did. He seemed a bit confused. "Oh you flew." He patted my head, chuckling. "Caught me off for a second."

It was incredibly warm inside. Enough for me to take off the heavy jacket that Berwald offered me. Hanging it up on the coat rack, I joined the family at the dining table with a lot of Ikea-looking foods, but more fresh and...well, better. I nervously glancd at the surrounding Nordics, and watched them fill their plates. Tino had stopped in mid air. "You alright?" "Huh, me? Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "Why aren't ya eatin?" Den asked. "Just waiting to see what's left." Tino let out a small click. "That's a bad habbit. Dig in, you need it." I blinked, watching them fill up. Silently taking a breath, I slowly got some food of my own. Some fish, Meat Balls, French fries…

I started eating the portion when Den sighed. "Ah come on, I know you're more hungry than that."

"Huh?"

"Look at yer plate. It's barely full." He pointed at it with his fork. He was right, only a quarter of it was full.

"I'm taking it a bit easy, since I haven't eaten in a while."

"Th' starvin ya? That's n' good." Den handed over a large steak like...well, some sort of steak that filled most of the plate. "'Ere. Have it." He patted my back. I nodded, grabbing a steak knife from the middle and cut into it. It was somewhat rougher than usual meat. Their eyes kept ocassionally glancing my way as I agressivily cut into it, trying to grab a piece to try. I could feel some one's vocal cords trying to hold in a chuckle. Probably was Denmark, consdering where his hand was. Tino was giving him a raised eyebrow, discouraging him from laughing. I could feel a small smirk develop on my face, trying to keep my own laughter in. Soon enough I was able to pull apart a piece of the.."steak" and slowly chew it. Strangely enough it did taste like steak...but not… "Cow steak". After I swallowed I looked at Sweeden and asked, "What is this?"

They fell silent.

"Reindeer."

"...oh…"

They laughed hysterically. All of them. Even Nor looked like he was having a little trouble keeping back a smile. I chuckled with them, knowing that they were adults finding it cute.

I think they were more welcoming than the Allies.


End file.
